


The Angel and It's Feather

by Bunny96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angel Healing, Apocalypse, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Demons, Dom/sub, Elementary School, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Multi, Other, Pansexual Character, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny96/pseuds/Bunny96
Summary: Imagine that you are so deep in your depression that you are about to finish it. One day you find a feather under your pillow. You know what it is, and the government would kill you for having one.





	The Angel and It's Feather

After crying myself to sleep I had accepted my death. I was a broken person by this point in life. I was the useless one in my family. Being in college didn’t help me, according to mother I was an economic leech on her. A useless person that had no future. On winter break I decided to take a semester off. If I took a sabbatical I would die, therefore only a semester was necessary for my mental stability. My room was dark and cold, it was December after all, and my face was wet from hot tears of despair, anger, and fear. I begged to whoever was out there hearing my sorrows to help me out. Dark thoughts overcame me, ideas of how to end it all. I begged the gods to let me die on my sleep.  
The next day I woke up and I wondered, why am I still alive? Thankfully, the house was empty. I saw the list of groceries I had to buy for dinner today, beside the money. I took it and put it in the pocket of my hoodie and locked the door before going to the supermarket. When I got home I put the groceries on the kitchen pantry. Then, I went up the stairs to clean my room. When I opened the door, I thought I heard someone call my name, but there was no one. I went to take the pillow off and saw a feather under it. It was so white, specks of gold glittered as if there was a liquid inside the feather. When I picked it up it was warm to the touch and a fussy feeling overwhelmed me, like a tingling sensation all over my body. It was the feather of an angel. 

On that moment I felt panic, somehow an angel entered my room when I was out, and left a feather under my pillow. The feathers of angels are insanely rare and as valuable as any soul on this planet. If the government finds out you have one, they will hunt you down and take it. I knew I had to hide it, no one can know I have one. The only place I could think off that no one could find it, was on me. I hid it in my bra. I didn’t think my double d’s and parachute like bras would be useful one day. I continued my day as if nothing had happened. The only proof was in between my boobs and somehow, I felt better the rest of the day. No dark thoughts or despair came to me, only anxiety over my secret. I couldn’t tell my parents about the feather, obviously. 

During the break, I took the decision to not take the semester off. In some crazy, weird way ever since I found the feather and started putting it in my bra, I have felt better. On the sense that if anything overwhelming happened with my parents, it wouldn’t get to me as much as it did before. The dark thoughts have been appearing less and less. I believe it’s an effect of having the feather so close to me all the time. 

I am grateful for finding it on the first place. It has been three years since I found the feather and all I can say is that I don’t regret it. Only one other person knows that I have it. It turns out that my friend also had one but the one that she has is grey. I thought that the government would find us. Sometime later, the government announced that angel feathers holders wouldn’t be persecuted and punished. The law was established shortly after the news spread out. We were alleviated with the news, but we keep it a secret between us. We knew that collectors would invade our lives if you ever told anyone, that didn’t have a feather that you had one.

I now work as an English teacher on a school in Yorana, a little town outside New York. My friend came with me, she is the art teacher. I have noticed lately that someone has been following me. I have been watching him for two weeks now and let me tell you, even though he is my stalker, he is good looking. Today, I decided to confront him and I must confess that I wasn’t expecting what happened or what he said. 

“You got me, but I have been looking at you ever since you got that feather. I am the owner after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a thingy here, so please leave a comment and give kudos. This is only an abridged version of what I really wanna do. Have in mind that I procrastinate a lot. So I will try to be a responsible adult. =) <3


End file.
